For how many integer values of $n$ between 1 and 474 inclusive does the decimal representation of $\frac{n}{475}$ terminate?
Solution: Recall that the decimal representation of a simplified fraction terminates if and only if the denominator is divisible by no primes other than 2 and 5. Prime factorizing 475 as $5^2\cdot 19$, we see that $\frac{n}{475}$ terminates if and only if $n$ is divisible by 19. There are 24 multiples of 19 from 1 to 474, so there are $\boxed{24}$ possible values of $n$ that make $\frac{n}{475}$ a terminating decimal.